


花烛

by moon_catcher



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_catcher/pseuds/moon_catcher





	花烛

木门“吱呀”一声被推开，一阵微风惹得红烛烛心上的火苗轻轻颤动了一下，所幸没有熄灭。正襟危坐在婚床上的人闻声，又更加挺直了腰背，紧紧揪着下衣的手已经把婚服抓出几条褶皱。

 

大红盖头挡住了所有的视线，此时身体的其他感官都变得异常灵敏。他听到一个人的脚步声正在慢慢向他走来，那人走的每一步，都和他逐渐强烈的心跳声重合在一起。

 

脚步声逐渐变大，然后停止。身边向下沉了沉，是那人在他身边坐下了。他看见玉如意的一端伸进了他的盖头，掀起这块大红色的布，让他的眼前逐渐明亮。

 

管栎不敢侧头去看身边那个男人。他轻抿着嘴唇，偷偷斜眼瞟了旁边一眼，却还是没有看清。身边的人像是识破了他的小动作，轻笑一声，起身端过两杯酒，递一杯给他，用自己端着杯子的那只手挽过他的胳膊，两人一起饮下。

 

他这才看清他这位夫君的脸。年龄不过二十出头，眉宇间却有着与同龄人不同的沉稳与轩昂。他以前从未见过这般英俊的男子，不禁看得有些痴了。那人感受到他灼热的目光，又笑了。他这才又感到不好意思了，红着脸低下了头。

 

那人小心翼翼地给他摘下头上的串玻璃珠凤冠，像是在对待一件珍贵的宝物，生怕凤冠上的串饰勾住了他软软的头发。

 

他们离得很近，都能感受到对方温热的鼻息。那个人把凤冠放到一边，用手护着他的头，轻轻地把他放平在床上。

 

床中央撒了不少桂圆花生红枣，硌得后背有些难受。不过管栎现在没空想那么多，因为那个人正伏在他的身上，轻轻舐弄着自己的嘴唇，搜刮着自己口中的空气。舌头纠缠之间，管栎感觉，接吻这件事并不讨厌。

 

身上那个人放过了管栎的嘴唇，留他微微地喘着气。一直护着管栎的手移到他的胸前，开始解他的外衣扣子。这件婚服的款式十分繁复，扣子就有十几颗。那个人慢条斯理地解着，突然对他说，“我叫黄嘉新。”

 

管栎不敢直呼他的名讳，小声说，“夫君叫我栎栎就好。”

 

黄嘉新搂着他的腰把他扶坐起来，把外衣脱下扔到一边。他拉着管栎的手放到自己胸前，说，“帮我把衣服脱下来。”

 

管栎本就红了的脸更加红了，却又不能拒绝，就学着他的样子，仔仔细细的一颗颗把扣子解开，脱下放在一边，只剩下贴身衣物。

 

黄嘉新见他不好意思继续了，就轻声哄着他说，“栎栎，我给你把亵衣脱掉，好不好？”

 

管栎点点头，又把头低下去不看黄嘉新。

 

巴蜀的服装款式有些不同。管栎身上的这件米白色的衣服虽然样式简单，领口的花样却很用心，几道褶皱映衬得管栎皮肤更加光滑细腻，长长细带系成的蝴蝶结更显可爱明媚。  
（参考poshposh那件）

 

黄嘉新伸出手指，勾开他胸前的蝴蝶结，又开始解扣子，露出雪白的胸膛。黄嘉新不知道男子也能拥有这样白嫩的肌肤，管栎躺在大红的喜被上，红白交映，管栎好像在发着光。黄嘉新又两下把自己的衣服脱掉，开始拥着管栎亲吻。

 

未经人事的两副年轻的身体，凭借着本能开始在对方身上留下痕迹。黄嘉新衔住管栎肩膀上的嫩肉用牙齿轻轻磨着，身下敏感的身体止不住地颤抖，手却不自觉地环上了黄嘉新的后背。

 

黄嘉新的那物什直直地抵住管栎的小腹，管栎低头看了一眼，瞳孔里透出些害怕。黄嘉新吻了吻他的额头安抚他，却不知道怎么进行下一步。管栎红着脸从枕头底下摸出一个天青色的小瓷罐。

 

来中原之前那天晚上，娘亲把他叫到房间塞给他这个瓷罐，让他藏好，教他男人之间如何行房事。当时他就听得脸红心跳，如今要实践了，他更是害羞的不得了。

 

黄嘉新看着管栎用手指挖了一大块软膏，趴跪在床上，把手指伸进后穴，把软膏往里面推着。管栎咬着嘴唇，抑制住自己的哭腔，眼角隐约含着一点泪光，全身都泛着不正常的粉红。

 

黄嘉新第一次看到这样的画面，只觉得自己的下身硬得发疼。他勾住管栎的腰把他搂到自己怀里，管栎还未来得及抽出的手从黄嘉新的下身划过，火热的触感让他感到手指一阵发烫。

 

黄嘉新学着管栎手的动作，把自己的东西顶入他的后穴。温热的内壁紧紧地包裹着他，从未感受过的快感如潮水般涌入他的身体，让他想进入得更深。他们俩都是第一次，黄嘉新怕弄伤了他，就掐着他的腰慢慢顶弄着，没想到却听到那个甜美的声音呜咽着说，“……夫君……再往里面一点……”

 

听到管栎的话，黄嘉新便毫不客气地大力操干起来，管栎细碎的呻吟声就是最好的催情药。当他刺戳到一块凸起时，管栎突然尖叫出声，手紧紧攥着被子发抖得更厉害，后穴更加地缩紧。黄嘉新爽得喟叹一声，无师自通地顶着那一点反复抽插。管栎开始还带着些哭声，后来只剩下黏腻的呻吟。 他白嫩的玉茎射出一阵阵白浊，星星点点地撒在喜被上。在管栎累得快要瘫倒时，黄嘉新发泄在他的体内，把里面灌得满满的，一些黏腻顺着臀缝滴出来。

 

黄嘉新捧着管栎的脸细细亲吻着，娇小的爱人在他怀里快要化作一滩水，靠着他的胸膛微微喘息着，不好意思去看他的脸。黄嘉新看到他这副样子心里爱得紧，又不忍心再去欺负他，就来回抚摸着他细嫩的腰肢，像是在逗弄幼年时养过的那只小兔子。

 

两人谁也不说话，就这样相安地躺了一会儿。管栎突然把脸埋在黄嘉新怀里，小小声地说，“夫君……能不能抱我去洗浴池呀……娘亲说那个东西留在身子里会生病的……”

 

黄嘉新的脸也后知后觉的红了，磕磕巴巴地说，“好……嗯好……我这就抱你过去。”于是给自己把外衣套上，又用一床薄被单围住管栎，抱着他去浴池了。

 

黄嘉新小心地把他放进水里，自己也下去陪着他一起。池子里的水是从温泉引来的活水，在有些阴凉的深夜也是温热的。管栎疲惫的身体泡在温泉里，也逐渐放松下来。初尝人事的少年人看见新婚情人赤裸裸地躺在身边，难免又有些心猿意马，就悄悄把手探到管栎身后摸进去。管栎被他的动作弄得又羞又怯，就过去拍他的手，结果被他抓住了手腕。黄嘉新的手指上还沾着他自己的东西和管栎的爱液，他看着管栎撅起来的嘴，把手指在他红艳的嘴唇上点了点，又亲了上去。

 

管栎赶紧推开他，“脏不脏啊你……”黄嘉新又凑过去把他抱在怀里，笑着说，“你的东西都是甜的。”

 

“小小年纪的，油嘴滑舌。”管栎嘟囔着，却还是没有拒绝黄嘉新的拥抱。

 

夜还很长。


End file.
